


Bite Me

by quietly_desperate



Series: 15 Days of Fics [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Biting, Boys Kissing, Bryce Walker is a cocky bastard, Developing Friendships, Everyone laughs at how pathetic Bryce is, It’s their bonding moment, Justin Foley Needs a Hug, M/M, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Okay only Justin and Alex do but still, Out of Character, Sassy Alex Standall, Underage Drinking, Zach Dempsey is Bryce’s babysitter, but he won’t say it directly, wrestling in a lowkey way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: Alex is sick of Bryce and his bullshit, and he’s also kind of sick of Justin picking and choosing when they’re friends.He may not get over Bryce’s bullshit, but he may start to understand Justin a bit better.Thank God for the need for more weed.
Relationships: Justin Foley/Alex Standall
Series: 15 Days of Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787188
Kudos: 34





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be real with you, I’ve only seen bits and pieces of 13rw, but I’ve had people spoil the whole thing for me because I don’t have the mental capacity to watch it in full. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I’ve always shipped these two from the get go, and since this is all just fictional stories of an already fictional world, here’s some babbles that I’ve come up with. Enjoy.

Another night, another round of drinks and the smell of weed filling the air, and Bryce was unbearable. Alex was getting sick of this. Had they nothing better to do than waste away their nights by drinking and smoking? If the past few months where anything to go by, apparently not.   
  
It was just the four of them tonight: Alex, Zach, Bryce and Justin. The others had bailed at the last minute, which wouldn’t have been that bad if Bryce hadn’t decided to get piss-drunk and smoke practically all of the weed. The only person who was able to handle him when he was like this was Zach. Not even Justin was able to calm the beast when he was this far gone.

There was no way he was going to be able to handle Bryce’s fragile masculinity if Zach left before him. Alex just hoped that Dempsey was in the mood to babysit. Fat chance of that.

If the others were here, they could have at least distracted Alex from his imminent death. Instead, he was stuck on the sofa next to Justin, watching him play some stupid video game whilst drowning his sorrows in beer. At least he had Justin to talk to - oh wait, no he didn’t, since Justin was ignoring him for some reason.   
  
“Hey, Standall, pass me another beer, will you?” Bryce all but demanded. 

Alex rolled his eyes but got up and to get his royal highness a beer anyway. There was little point in arguing. Especially when Bryce was in this state. 

“You want one Dempsey?” Alex said. “Foley?”   
  


“I’m good, man, I gotta drive home,” Zach said.   
  


Justin just ignored him. Typical. 

Bryce snatched the beer out of Alex's hand without a word of thanks. Alex had to hold his tongue to not snap at Bryce’s cockiness. The more time he spent in Bryce's company, the more he realised that the act everyone saw at school was nothing more than a watered-down version of a guy who thought he ruled the world. And for the likes of Bryce, that was saying something. 

"Prick," Alex muttered under his breath as he sat back down. Justin snorted.

  
"You get used to him after a while," he said. 

Alex turned and stared at the side of Justin's head. "What?" 

"Bryce. He's a massive dick, but he can be nice. The feeling of wanting to punch him cancels out when he starts to show that he cares.

  
"Then he better start caring soon, before I kill him." 

Justin smiled. "He will. Just wait and see."

He hadn’t spoken to him all night, yet as soon as Alex opened his mouth to express an opinion on Bryce, Justin was suddenly friendly with him again? Whatever.

Alex couldn't help but think that Justin's opinion on Bryce was rather biased. After all, how many times had Bryce taken him in when he had nowhere else to go? How many times had he provided him with weed and alcohol, paid for his school books and basketball uniforms and letterman jackets? As horrible as it was to admit and acknowledge it, Justin owed a lot of his success to Bryce, and most importantly, to his money. 

  
That didn't mean that Bryce should make Justin kiss his arse all the time in repayment. It was obvious enough that he had brainwashed Justin into thinking he was some decent person to feed his ego. What ever happened to being humble? 

  
"Right," Alex replied, not buying it. Bryce Walker didn’t care about anything other than himself and his money. He especially didn’t care for the likes of Alex.

Justin shrugged and turned back to his game. Alex, now slightly frustrated and in a pissy mood, slid over to the right side of the sofa, as far away from Justin as he could get. He slammed his body back into the cushion and watched as Bryce and Zach fucked around through the reflection on the window. 

They were having an arm wrestle or doing some other drunken “manly” activity, when Bryce reached out for the bong. He miscalculated how far it was and ended up knocking it over the table. The offending instrument fell onto the floor with a loud clang, spilling the remaining weed everywhere. 

"Shit" Bryce said.

  
Alex and Justin turned around on the sofa to inspect the damage. Bryce was looking down at the weed as of it had personally declared his family bankrupt. There was something so pathetically hilarious about the saddened expression on his face. Alex had to bite his hand to stop himself from laughing. 

"Shit," Bryce said again. “There’s no more weed.” 

  
“Yeah, no shit, you just dropped the last of it,” Justin said. 

Bryce began to whinge and whine. “I wasn’t done! Fuck, man, I really need another hit.” 

“Whatever shall we do?” Alex mumbled under his breath. Justin heard and snorted from his place beside him, which made Alex blanch and look his way. Nobody was meant to hear that, least of all Bryce’s puppy dog. 

“You alright there, Standall?” 

“Hm?” 

Justin nodded towards his hand. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“No, how could I - oh.” 

Alex looked down to see deep teeth marks in his hand, a hot red that was quickly turning purple by the second. His saliva made the marks glisten and shine in the light. It looked almost...erotic. 

“I’m fine,” he coughed out eventually. If Justin noticed him sliding his hand into his jeans pocket, he didn’t mention it. 

They were bought back to reality when Bryce slammed the now-empty bong back onto the table. The force itself was enough to leave a little crack up the side. Alex flinched. That was not normal. 

“Hey, hey, it’s fine,” Zach interned, grabbing Bryce by the shoulders and forcing them to look at each other. “I have more back at my place. You wanna come get it with me?" 

  
Bryce’s shoulders immediately relaxed. "Yeah, sure. We going now?" 

  
Zach shrugged. "If you want." 

He turned towards Alex and Justin, who were still leaning against the back of the sofa on their knees, watching as Bryce’s tantrum unfolded. 

“You two gonna be okay here by yourselves?” 

Justin scoffed, “What are we, twelve? We’ll be fine, _mum,_ just go get us some more weed.” 

Zach held his hands up in defence but said nothing more. He slowly guided Bryce outside, and on his request, Alex got up and locked the door behind them.

He stood there for a moment, weighing his options. He could either spend the rest of his night with someone who didn’t really want to talk to him, or he could go home now and forget any of this ever happened.

The choice was simple, really. 

Justin was too engrossed in his video game to realise that Alex was walking around the pool house collecting his things. It was only when Alex dumped his stuff on the sofa so he could put on his jacket that Justin paused his game with a huff and gave him a questioning look. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

"Home," Alex said. "It's getting late."

  
Justin grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. Alex tried to shake him off, but he was relentless, tightening his grip and forcing Alex in a brief, awkward staring competition. 

"Let me go, Foley." 

"Why are you going so early? It's only quarter to eight. _On a Friday night._ " When Alex didn't respond, Justin sighed. "At least stay until the others get back?" 

  
Alex was ready to tell Justin to fuck off right then and there. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for some petty argument, only to soften at the last minute. There was something in Justin's tone that made Alex give in. He gave a small nod, which encouraged Justin to release his wrist. 

“Whatever. I need more beer,” Alex said. 

He shoved all of his things onto the floor before walking to the fridge and grabbing yet another beer. How many of these had he already had tonight? Clearly not enough if he was questioning his morals. 

When he returned to the sofa, Justin had taken full command, spreading his legs over the length of it as he leaned against his elbow to support his weight. He didn’t even bother to act guilty or move his legs when Alex returned. 

“Uh, Justin, did you forget I was here in the five seconds I was gone, or are you just stupid?” 

“Huh?” Justin said, eyes never leaving the tv screen.

Alex cursed and tried to move Justin’s leg. “Dude, where am I supposed to sit? Move your fucking legs.” 

“Just sit on the floor, I’m comfy.” 

“Wait, so you ask me to stay, then banish me to the floor. What am I, your bitch?” 

Justin rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Standall, it’s not that big of a deal, just fucking sit down!” 

“Fine!” 

Alex took a swig if his beer then sat down. Right on top of Justin’s legs. 

“What the fuck?!” He screeched. “Get off of me, asshole.” 

“You told me to sit down, so I sat down,” Alex said rather smugly. “Don’t see why you’re complaining, Foley.” 

“You know what? Fuck this.” 

Before Alex could blink, Justin had paused his game and lunged for him. With Alex still on his legs, there wasn’t much he could do, but they still managed to wrestle with their upper bodies, fighting to take domination over the sofa. 

Alex gripped Justin’s hands hard and flung them towards the floor, only for Justin to wiggle his leg and manage to hit Alex’s thigh, pausing their movement momentarily. 

“You thought it was insulting that Zach asked if we would be okay, seeing as it was a question typically aimed at children, yet here you are, wrestling with me over the damn sofa!” Alex gritted out. 

Justin groaned and pulled them to the other side. “Yeah, well, maybe if you got off my legs, we could compromise.” 

“Why couldn’t you have just moved your legs in the first place?” 

“You didn’t really give me a chance!” 

Alex grunted. “That’s bullshit, Foley, and you know it.” 

“Bite me, asshole!” 

Thinking back on it, Alex never would have been able to explain to you what went on in his mind as those three words left Justin’s mouth. It was as though someone had flicked a switch and a light was shining down on him, showing him off as one of the prettiest boys Alex had ever seen. 

The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion. One minute he was sitting on Justin’s legs, trying to pull away from him, and the next, he was leaning forward and had bitten into Justin’s shoulder. 

Both boys froze, unsure of what to do. Alex realised all too late that his fucking teeth were digging into Justin motherfucking Foley’s skin. He awkwardly pulled back, but Justin was frozen, eyes wide in something that didn’t look much like the panic Alex was expecting. 

“What was that?” Justin asked, voice low and raspy and - holy fuck that was kind of hot. 

Alex could feel himself getting redder by the second. What was that? He didn’t know, and he certainly didn’t know for Justin’s sake. 

“I’m...not sure,” he eventually answered. “You said ‘bite me,’ so I did...?”

Justin looked at him and he gasped. Those eyes were definitely not filled with panic, no sir. Instead, his pupils were blown wide, so wide Alex could barely see any colour, save for a small ring around the pupil. And wasn’t that a spectacular sight. 

Justin learned in and placed his lips right by Alex’s ear, making him shiver. With a gravelly voice, he whispered: 

“Bite me, asshole.” 

Alex immediately attached his lips to Justin’s neck, nipping and sucking and biting to the wrecked sounds of Justin below him. His hands were eagerly gripping to Alex’s hips, fingers digging in to the soft flesh he found there. Ales had no fucking idea what was going on, but he didn’t care. 

Justin groaned and pulled Alex up by his shirt, kissing him until they were both breathless. When Alex pulled away to breathe, he swore he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. Having Justin Foley under him, lips red and swollen from kissing, pupils as big as saucers and breath coming out in pants seemed to stir something in Alex. He couldn’t get enough. 

“Wait,” he said suddenly, sitting up to put some distance between then. 

Justin groaned, and not in the good way. “What now, Standall? We’re kind of in the middle of something here.” 

“Yeah, exactly. Are we seriously that drunk that we can kiss each other?” 

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t the one who downed four bottles of beer.” 

“Yep, thanks, real helpful there, Justin.” 

He rolled his eyes. “All I’m saying is, what does it matter? I enjoy kissing you, it’s pretty obvious you enjoy kissing me, why do we have to bother with the whys and hows?” 

Alex sighed. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, desperately trying to buy some time. Did Justin really not understand? 

“For one, I thought you were straight,” Ales said. When Justin tried to speak, he slapped a hand over his mouth and continued. “Ah, ah, ah, my turn. Two, I thought you hated me. And before you make up some bullshit excuse about you never hated me, explain why you constantly swing back and forth between talking to me and ignoring my whole existence? And three, we shouldn’t be doing this in the first place, especially not in fucking Bryce Walker’s pool house.” 

With that, Alex slowly removed his hand from Justin’s mouth. The look of want was gone from his eyes, a sad, broken one taking its place. Alex tried his best to tamper down the feeling of guilt. They both had some explaining to do before he could try to convince himself that it was okay to empathise with Justin. 

“Look, okay, I just -“ Justin paused and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, it was as if all his walls had come down with it. He looked so vulnerable, exposed. “I see the way you are with Zach and Jeff, and the only person who’s like that with me is Bryce, and we all know he’s an asshole.” 

Alex laughed. “Yeah, may have mentioned that a few times tonight.” 

Justin smiled brokenly. “I don’t want to have some weird sexuality crisis right now, all I know is that you...you’re not bad, Standall. You’re a good guy, and I kinda need a good guy in my life right now. And if I’m going to be picky and choosy, I’d like it to be you.” 

“So why do you act as if I’m not around half the time?” Alex questioned. 

“Because,” Justin sighed. “Because I can be an asshole, too, and sometimes it’s easier to push people away then to accept them in. I wish I had a better excuse than that but I don’t.” 

Alex sat there, right on top of Justin’s legs, and contemplated all this. Okay, so maybe the kissing was an accident, or an experiment, or simple a heat of the moment thing. Whatever it was, it was sparked because Justin felt safe in his company. Which meant a lot, considering the wanker that was currently providing the role of the supportive brother. And if Justin was telling the truth, which Alex believed he was, he really did need someone to come in and be his proper friend, instead of this sadistic, god-like idea Bryce had going where Justin had to bow down at his feet with every command. 

It wouldn’t be easy. They still had so much to learn from each other and about each other. The way Bryce had been treating Justin all these years would continue to stay with him for many more. Alex doubted he would see a shift in attitude before they graduated, but he also found he didn’t mind. As much as Justin could be a stuck up bitch, Alex know that he could be a real, kind friend. He’d already seen the proof in the easy relationship Justin had with Zach and Jeff and the rest of the boys. All he had to do was act the same with him. 

The next move didn’t take much thought. Alex bent down slightly and embraced Justin into a warm, tight hug. He poured all of his love and kindness into it, desperate for Justin to understand that, okay, maybe things weren’t perfect, but he was there, and he always would be there, from here on out. 

It took a moment, but eventually, Justin hugged Alex back. He sagged into his chest and relaxed into the touch. From this alone, Alex could tell Justin hadn’t been hugged into a while. He clung to him like a lifesaver. 

“Thanks,” Justin said awkwardly when Alex pulled away. 

Alex couldn’t help but to laugh. “Whatever, Foley, don’t think you’re getting a repeat.” 

“Right, no, of course, my bad.” 

They stayed like that for a while, smiling at each other and wondering what the next move was supposed to be. Eventually, Justin complained that his legs were numb, so he pushed Alex off and onto the floor. Alex groaned and held his shoulder in pain, but was back on his feet in no time, grabbing and extra controller and challenging Justin to a head-to-head game. 

He took the bait and they got underway. Alex was in hysterical tears when Justin began to set the game up - he was in such a huffy mood with Bryce, he had failed to notice that Justin was playing Mario Kart. Why, of course he was.

Zach and Bryce returned soon after, reeking of the smell of weed. When Justin asked Bryce to roll him a joint, he was informed that they had smoked all of the weed in Zach’s car. 

“So you went all that way, just to smoke it in your car?” Justin said. 

“Ah, yeah?” Zach replied, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Fucking assholes.” 

Alex smirked. Maybe these nights weren’t so bad after all. 


End file.
